


Obsession

by enefea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enefea/pseuds/enefea
Summary: Sakura had never questioned the way Naruto acted then.





	

Sakura had never questioned the way Naruto acted then.  She had been very much infatuated with Sasuke to care.  Just the thought that she might never see the said Uchiha made it hard to _breathe_  (And, looking back now, it had been hard to think as well).

She failed to notice how the blond boy acted because, honestly, she only just wanted (no, _needed_ ) to hear him say he would bring Sasuke back.

(Because Sasuke was in trouble.  And Sasuke needed to be saved.  Sasuke needed to be brought back.  Sasuke had to return.  Sasuke was very important.  Sasuke can never be replaced.  Because she needed Sasuke.  Because without Sasuke there won’t be any meaning.  Because she just

_couldn’t_

_live_

without Sasuke.)

(Because Sasuke, _Sasuke, **SASUKE**.)_

So she was more than relieved when Naruto agreed to her request. 

Her friends had more than hinted that she was going too far, that Naruto didn't need the pressure she gave him.

But no, she thought to herself, Naruto understood.  The light in his eyes was of determination.  And it reflected hers.  And what she saw in his eyes was the same thing she saw in hers every time she saw herself in the mirror.  And she was just happy, so happy that he understood.   

And she (and him) continued to hope, strived to find a way to bring Sasuke back home to Konoha.

Now, years later, as she finally gives up, as she sees the kind of threat Sasuke is to Konoha, as she finally accepts what should ( _must_ ) be done to their former teammate, she pleads with Naruto, even confesses her love for him, and yet nothing changes. 

He doesn't (refuses) to give up.

And she doesn’t understand why he _can’t_ _understand_. 

Then she sees that… _brightness_ in his eyes again (the same brightness, she realizes, she had somehow lost some time ago).

And she sees that it was a different kind of light all along.

(And a cold shiver runs down her spine, and she is afraid to look in those eyes again, not wanting to grasp the sheer immensity of that light.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> found this while sorting my files. it's pretty old and.. uhmm, ahaha….? ~~i just had to do that?~~
> 
> ……
> 
> sorry.orz


End file.
